Ultrawoman Yvon (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultrawoman Yvon is the first female and the third oldest Scorpium Ultra, bearing the attribute Blade and the protector of the Sunrium Blade and Planet Blade. Though she lived on Earth for many years as a human, her encounter with Virus and Cure will greatly change her life. She somehow has the knowledge about the past events of her home universe, immediately recognising Cure and Virus after their their first meeting. History Wielder of mystic Blade Yvon was the next and the first female Scorpium Ultra to be born, she was called upon the Sunrium Blade. And thus, she ventured to Planet Blade and being chosen by the legendary blade of the universe, and signed the Pact Scroll, completing the ritual of being the manipulator of blade. However, she decided not to fight and went towards Earth (Year 1979) to lead a normal life under the alias "Sakura", sealing the Sunrium Blade at an underground temple. Encounter with Virus When two Deletos arrived on Earth, Yvon whom has never trained in her skills was easily defeated and almost died until Virus arrives, saving her. Reverted to human form, she fell in love with the manipulator of disease's human form, Kai Tomoya. After many years, both of them married each other while Sakura bore her first child. However, she was forced to seal herself under the deepest reaches of the Earth's Pacific Ocean for the universe's and her unborn son sake after Virus injected countless amounts of Voiderium inside her, turning her to The Sacrifice, hoping to use her to void off free will. Instead, Yvon retained her own conscious in exchange for freedom while bearing the pain of resisting Voiderium. Despite the agonising pain, she gave birth to Dark Sceptor, and teaching him the right values while strengthening her bonds with him, tasking him to train and improve himself as well. Ultraman One S4-S5 Yvon first appear as a darkness figure, sending her son to meet her husband. After Genesis Messiah restore the universe as a result of Virus actions, Cure (arriving with her son) removed all the presence of Voiderium inside her body with Curium Water, giving her the freedom she wanted. After biding farewell to her Earthling friends and reclaiming her personal weapon from the temple she sealed at, she and Dark Sceptor decided to live on Planet Cure. At Planet Cure, Yvon started training and improved her fighting skills tremendously. Upon meeting the other Scorpium Ultras, Yvon decided to join the fight against Evil Messiah with the Land of Light Ultras. After telling the Ultras about the origins and background of Scorpio Nova Universe, she and the others went to the Evil Realm to fight the evil deity. She later on merged with Cure alongside the other Scorpium Ultras, fighting with One Hexagonal, killing of Evil Messiah. Upon meeting Virus, she tried to convince him to return to the side of good only to be lashed back at. She and her son later on returned back to Planet Cure. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil It is revealed that Yvon and Dark Sceptor returned to Earth and assuming their lives as a human. When Cure and the other Scorpium Ultras arrived, she allowed them to live at her house, she was informed about the threat of Evil Scorpium Ultras. Later on, she meet and fought against Dark Miasma, and unlocking her Ultimate Form before killing Dark Miasma. Afterwards, she and Cure ventured to space, and fought against Virus but their battle caused them to be dragged into another universe. Return of The Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Yvon appear in this crossover as Sakura, who wanted to stop the threat of Kumasaga but Virus told her to remain on Earth for their unborn daughter's safety which Yvon agreed. Afterwards Many years later after Kumasaga's death, she give birth to Ida. Alongside her family, she guided Ida and later on supported her decision to leave Earth for her own adventures while continue to defend Earth from any threats. Personality (REWRITE) Towards conflicts, she would uphold a neutral stance. Her personality is shown in her human form, Sakura, as well. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Sakura *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Earth, Planet Cure (Temporarily) *'Transformation Item/Process': Sakura can either transforms via her own willpoer or raises the Sunrium Blade to transform. *'Grip Strength': 55, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 100,000 tonnes *'Running Speed':Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 650 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Training herself, Helping others, *'Dislikes': Any form of evil *'Weaknesses': **Overall: Her lifeforce is linked to the Sunrium Blade, anything happens to the blade will greatly affect Yvon. **Swordmaster: She can only stay in this form for a while but she can temporary overcome this with her Angelic Wings. *'Weight': 35, 000 tonnes **Sacrifie: 45,000 tonnes **Blademastee: 40, 000 tonnes *'Height': 49 meters **Blademaster (with Angelic Wings): 57 meters Body Features - The Sacrife= *'Voiderium Chain': A chain that manifests through her will of resist Voiderium in exchange for freedom. This chain circules around her body to allow her Voiderium to be controlled and prevented it from taking over herself. Sometimes the chain will produce painful electric shocks to function at best. This chain was destroyed after Cure vanquished all the Voiderium inside her body. *'Dark Lines/Dark Features': Due to The Sacrife being her dark self, she posses dark green features and lines around her body. *'Arms': Yvon as The Sacrifie had more muscular arms and can deflect attacks. - Swordmaster= *'Angelic Wings': Yvon gains a pair of white angel wings in her swordmaster form, and has a slightly more angelic appearance in her body overall. }} Forms - The Sacrifie= The Sacrifie Her current form, her permantly conversion after Virus shoved Voiderium into her body. This form grants her greater strength and speed, more durability and resilience to attacks as shown when she is able to take down a group of Deletos without much effort. Although Cure remove all Voiderium inside her body, she is unable to return to her Original Form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 76, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 158,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2.8 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 670 meters *'Burrowing Speed': 680 meters :;Original Purpose *'Voiderium': She formerly has this substance inside her body but was removed by the Curium Water. She manages to seal this substane inside her body before Cure remove it with her will, preventing her from realizing the true purpose of this form. **'Voiderium Bomber': The original purpose of this form, where Yvon gets corrupted by Voiderium, she would acts as a denotator and a bomb to release the Voiderium inside her body and spreading it to great distances from herself, realizing Voiderium's function to remove free will. This ability is an analogous to Virus Suicide Form's Virus Sacrifical, where it will also involve Yvon absorbing large quantities of Sunriums from the universe inside her body, and converting to Darkiums for this said ability to work at the very best. :;Techniques ::;Abilities *'Willpower': Yvon has great willpower. It was this that allows her to bear the pain of resisting Voiderium in her body through electric shocks. *'Telekinesis': Yvon has telekinesis, she uses this to contact her son at huge distances. She appears to have some form of mental power. *'Travel Sphere': Yvon travel with a pink travel sphere. *'Dimensional Travelling': Yvon is most likely able to travel across other dimensions though not seen her performing this. *'Memory Linkage': After being married to Virus, Yvon and Virus had some form of memory interlink with each other. While Yvon can see through Virus memories and actions, Virus can do the same. ::;Special Moves *'Sacrifium Sun-Beam': A beam of dark pink energy where she fires in a plus style, it has the same strength as Virus's Virusium Ray and Cure's Cure Current. *'Blade Halo': An energy disc of buzzsaw energy, Yvon fires a dark pink ring of energy. *'Sacrifium Burst': A burst of energy from her palms, able to create medium sized explosion. *'Sacrifium Final': Yvon final technqiue in this form, unknown what it does. A light amount of light is unleashed when she used this. ::;Weapons *'Sunrium Blade': Her main weapon, this is where her elemental attacks mostly came from. She is an expert and skilled in the use of her blade. **'Sunriumium Blast': A beam of blue light from the blade, although the power is low, it can push back foes with tremendous kinetic energy. **'Blade Fireball': Yvon creates a ball of fire and fling it at her foes, can split into multiple and smaller fireballs when it is about to reach the target. **'Yvon Shockwave': Yvon thrusts the Sunrium Blade into the ground and realises lightning shcokwave towards her foes, can take down a monster in one blow. **'Yvon Scythe':Yvon increases the length of the said blade and fire many energy blasts that like a scythe blade towards her foes. **'Sunrium Shield': Yvon can create a powerful shield with her blade, can block most attacks. **'Beam Reflection': Yvon spins her blade around an reflects enemies beam attack back to them. There is another variant where she is able to deflect opponents physical attacks. **'Yvon Spiral': A jet of water from her blade that is able to pure others or push badk foes. This is regular water and not Curium Water which Cure uses. **'Yvon Fast Jamming':Yvon spins the Sunrium Blade around at fast speeds, flinging the said blade at the opponent, the blade will act like a drill to pierce through or knock back the opponent. **'Yvon Gravity': Yvon manifests her blade below her feet and creating a sliver platform, creating an anti gravity wave to negate any gravity on her. This can be used for space travel or mid air flight. **'Yvon QuakeSand': Yvon inserts the Sunrium Blade into a ground surface and channeling a shockwave at the foes feet, engulfing them in a quicksand and effectively trapping them. Yvon would then finish the attack by charging the blade with electricity, delivering painful electric shocks to them. **'Rainbow Especially': Yvon's most powerful attack with the Sunrium Blade, Yvon gathers energy from the natural sources of the environment and forming a rainbow construct with the said blade, Yvon then delivers a very powerful rainbow ray with the blade, can destroy most monsters. This beam is twice her height. It's said to gather the Ultraviolet light from space vacumm to enpower this attack. **'Sunrium Devour': The technique which Yvon uses to empower the Sunrium Blade with energy and assumes her Swordmaster form. ::;Physical *'Dark Kick': A dark kick attack, dark green shockwave is seen. **'Spinning Drill Kick': Yvon spins around like a drill to gather dark green energies and kicking the enemy with great force, able to pierce through their bodies. *'Yvon Punch': A punching attack. **'Yvonium Bang': Charging her hands with dark green energies, she can deliver an extremely powerful chop to her foes. **'Yvon BackChop': A painful chop to her oppoenent's back. *'Enhanced Speed': Yvon can temporary travel and accelerate at extremely high speeds. *'Yvon Neck Tighten': A move that involves Yvon strangling her foes and temporary causing paralyse towards them. *'Yvon Pinning': A move that involves Yvon using her arms and legs to pin down more tougher foes with her great strength. - SwordMaster= SwordMaster Her Ultimate form, this form, she looks similar to her Normal Form with some additional features and is more angelic. This form is unlocked when she had fully understand her element blade and can transform from The Sacrifie through the Sunrium Blade. In this form, her stats are greatly boosted as well and mainly relies on the Sunrium Blade with some ranged attacks. She could match Dark Miasma Ultimate Form here. *'Grip Strength': 82, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 164,000tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 950 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6.5 :;Abilities *'Angelic Wings': Yvon has a pair of angelic wings in this form. This allows her to flight without any hand movements. **'Angelic Donation': Yvon can donate her light to others with this two wings. **'Sonar Repulsion': Using her angelic wings and spinning herself at great speeds, Yvon can repel any form of evil sonar waves and Dark Miasma's elemental powers. **'Power of Positive': Yvon can absorb any forms of postive energy or emotions to empower herself. Yvon can decrease negative emotions with this power. Used to break free from Dark Miasma spell. **'Sonar Melody': A wave of sonar energy from her both wings, able to cause pain or weakening foes with it, allowing Yvon to deal another attack. **'Angelic Lightning': An unused ability. :;Special Moves *'Yvonium Sun Spark': Yvon fire a very powerful golden ray from her hands, this ray is the combination of all the special moves in her previous forms. Can destroy monsters in one blow, can break through the tough armor of foes as well. :;Weapons *'Sunrium Blade': Her main weapon. She can charge it with anti gravity waves to make it more deadly. She is an expert in using her blade. **'Infinitium Especially Slash': This is her strongest attack in this form, Yvon charges the blade with her inner light and covering it in a red and light aura, Yvon then rushes at her foes, slashes them at great speeds, cutting or weakening their body. Yvon then flings the said blade at her foes like an energy cutter blade, piercing through their body, engulfing them in a huge explosion. The blade returns to Yvon after that. This attack can be used in point blank. Used to oblierate Dark Miasma. **'Yvonium Exceed': Yvon thrusts the Sunrium Blade in front of her, floats in mid-air, rushes towards her foes at great speed, with the power of rainbow empowering her. She can then enter their body, killing them from inside out. **'Yvonium Swords': Yvon assumes floating position in mid-air, creating many copies/duplicates of the Sunrium Blade, and raining them at her foes. **'Ultaviolet Thunder': Yvon holds the blade in a horizontal position, gathering Ultraviolet waves from any sources. Yvon then fires many thunder lightning strikes from the said blade. Able to knock back foes by shocking them upon contact. **'Heat Ice': Yvon creates a ball of fire and a ball of ice with her Sunrium Blade, Yvon then releases the ball of ice at her foes, freezing them upon contact. Yvon then flings that ball of fire at them, scorching them upon contact. **'Anti Gravity Darkness': Yvon assumes inverse floating position, gathering darkness into the blade. Yvon then creates an anti-gravity wall of darkness to block attacks. **'Quicksand Trap': Yvon fires sand waves at her foes, trapping them in a rocky surface, giving her a chance to deal another attack. **'Yvon Blind': Yvon flashes the reflective surface of the blade at her foes, blnding them temporay. **'Purify Wave': Yvon empowers the blade from the water found in the oceans and fires a wave of pure blue energy at her foes. This can purify their evil and wicked desires, turning them good. This is non lethal. **'Sunrium Transverse': The technique Yvon uses to travel across space or to another universe/galaxy with the said blade. **'Sunrium Dragon': 7-8 dragons of pure energy that is fired from the Sunrium Blade. Yvon can launch 40 dragons at once if she wishes to. ***'Sunrium Cutter': Channelling the power of Sunrium Blade into the Sunrium Dragns, and the Sunrium Dragons will fire energy needles rapidly from their mouth, can pierce the body of her foes. ***'Sunrium Kendo':A kamikaze attack with the Sunrium Dragon, where Yvon commands the Sunrium Dragon to attack her foes like an arrowhead spear. **'Powers of The Sacrifice': Yvon has access to her Sunrium Blade powers as The Sacrifice. }} Trivia *She is originally to have vampire like fingers as The Sacrifie. *Yvon and Dark Sceptor has the element blade but Dark Sceptor is referred as the "Blademaster" and Yvon referred as the "Swordmaster". TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity